Presently, there are no commercial solutions or methods for semi-automatically, circumferentially, welding high strength pipes and pipelines with a gas-less or self-shielding welding process. This is because the traditional technologies used for gas-less or self-shielding welding applications have inherent limitations in high strength welding applications.
In using gas-less or self-shielding welding electrodes various chemicals are used in the electrode to react with the oxygen and nitrogen in the atmosphere to keep these components out of the weld. These chemicals are used in such a quantity so as to sufficiently prevent the oxygen or nitrogen from deteriorating the weld quality. However, while these chemicals, such as titanium and aluminum, make the welds stronger, they also have the adverse effects of making the welds brittle. This brittleness prevents gas-less or self-shielding welding methods from being used in many high strength welding applications, such as pipeline welding, in which it is often required that the weld strength be sufficient to satisfy the requirements for welding American Petroleum Institute (API) Grade X-80 line pipe, or higher.
Further, although there exists methods for meeting these weld requirements using gas-shielded welding methods, these methods also have drawbacks which make them less than desirable. Namely, current methods and systems for welding high strength pipes and pipelines (along with other applications) using gas-shielding methods require costly and time consuming set ups to protect the welding area from the atmosphere and elements. This is particularly the case in pipeline applications, where the welds are often taking place outside in difficult environmental conditions.